


Cruel Fate Has It

by margoteve



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, IDK I like pain I guess, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where humans won the war the monsters were not sealed underground - instead the entire race became enslaved. With King and Queen dead, the monsters gave up hope for freedom. Where monsters are viewed as things, love and relationship with one is illegal. They knew what they were getting into...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel Fate Has It

They met at the bar. Sylvia was a young accountant, fresh from school, hired by his first owner to do the paperwork - keeping tabs on the finances and the business, the now late Mrs. Hargins said. Grillby was running the bar for Mrs. Hargins as she was too old for it. 

Sylvia would often work at the bar saying that she found the atmosphere there more welcoming than the cold four walls of her office. She even got her own booth, always reserved for her. Grillby, who never spoke much. enjoyed her presence there, although he never said so. Slaves were not meant to talk to humans outside of service.

For months it was the same routine she’d come during the opening hours, he’d bring her the usual starter. She’d scatter her paperwork and sit on it through the entire day. Sometimes he’d have to wake her up to remind her to go home after closing hours. Neither knew when this simple routine became something more. Maybe it was just a touch of hands or a glance. But it happened. 

Careful, they started to see each other in secret. After hours, where no one would see them. He’d come to her for “errands” from Mrs. Hargins. The storage room held the secret of their quickened breath, hasty kisses and muffled moans. And they knew, they knew that each time they hands brushed someone could report them. 

Because slaves were not people, because relationship with a slave was forbidden and both would pay ultimate price.

So they were cautious, but it was so hard to part, with each time even more so. Both craving to be together longer, to be able to speak their feelings freely. Hold one another without fear. Was it so much to ask?

And so the fate has it - no matter how careful you are someone is going to notice. Someone will connect the dots. 

It was after Mrs. Hargins death - the old woman surprised everyone by giving Grillby and the bar to Sylvia as “the ultimate payment for wonderful service”. And he moved in with her. 

How long was it? Week? Two? Maybe a month of unrestrained happiness. Time lost its importance. They would play house, pretend the outside world didn’t exist, that there was no slave collar around his neck. That they were free. Every night she’d whisper loving words to him, every morning he’d wake her up with a kiss. It was a bliss. Their own little haven. 

But the world doesn’t like being forgotten. Maybe it was too nosy of a neighbour, maybe they forgot about the curtains. Maybe she said something. Nobody knew. But they came for her. Dragged them to court. Put in front of a jury. 

She had good lawyer. Convinced the judge and jury. They decided she was not guilty but put under observation. And they had to be careful once more. Play pretend they didn’t feel anything, kept the lingering touches to minimum. And slept with fear in their Souls.

And yet - convincing the judicial system was one thing. Convincing people was another. And they came for them.

They came at night, wearing flameproof suits, dragged them both out of their beds. And she cried for help into the night. 

But nobody came.

“Please, please! Let him go!” she begged as they forced him on his knees. “Please, no! Anything…” she wept but they didn’t listen.

And he fought for freedom, but  when he managed to shake one of them off another threw a bucket of water over his back and he cried out in pain. Steam raised over him and he dropped powerless.

“We’ll show you how monster fuckers end.” One of their assailants said, as they tied her to a stake. “Since you love fire so much, you’ll die in flames.” And lit the pyre.

Grillby screamed for her and tried to reach for her. His cries inhuman, her name on his lips even when they pushed his head under water. 

But nobody came.

And they found them in the morning - him a mere pile of ash and her a burned shell, mouth open in silent wail for mercy. 

But nobody came.

**Author's Note:**

> Super quick and unedited. I just wanted to get it out of my head. Sylvia is my OC from Blame Disney series. Comments and kudos are welcomed :)


End file.
